Haunted
by Marakoron
Summary: The autobots have just moved into their new base with Optimus's Sparklings. The base holds many secrets the Autobots are yet to discover. When a strange noise is heard from each floor, the 'bots investigate the sources. Rated for Swearing and violence. Sideswipe/OC/Sunstreaker ON HOLD


I've just started a New RP with a friend, and Paranormal Activity popped into my head, I couldn't resist writing this thing.

Enjoy!

* * *

Day One  
**8:45am**

* * *

"Is it on? Please tell me it's on... I can't see the scre- Oh! It's on, it's on,"

"Blake you idiot, We're not even at the new homestead."

"What? I wanted to start recording now-"

"That thing doesn't have unlimited power you know!" Blake aimed the Camera at Optimus.

"I know Opi, I'm gonna plug it in over night."

"No you're not, cos I'm doing the recording," Rajan snapped as she took the camera from Blake.

"Get that thing off me!" Snapped Mirage as she turned the camera on him. He put his hands up to block his face.

"Don't be a kill-joy 'rage, I'm gonna be recording for the next few months"

"What?" she turned the camera on Sideswipe, who scowled at her. Rajan laughed.

"You heard me Sides', I'm recording for the next few months."

"Why the hell?"

"Ever seen Paranormal Activity?" Sideswipe shook his head.

"Oh pal eese," Rajan turned the Camera on Ratchet. "You actually believe that shit?"

"Of course not, but you never know, something interesting might happen." Ratchet frowned. Then Mirage burst out laughing. Ratchet gave Mirage a funny look and Rajan turned the camera to the red Mech.

"something interesting? Like catching Sideswipe in the act?" He jeered. Ratchet, Optimus and Blake burst into laughter. Rajan put the camera on Sideswipe, laughing with them. Her laughing increased as Sideswipe's cheek plates flush blue.

"oh come on! That ain't fair!" He snapped, which increased the laughter further. "It's not funny!"

"Yes it is Sides! catching you doing something you shouldn't would be hilarious!" Mirage chuckled. Rajan yelped as the ship they were in jerked, and the camera slipped out of one hand, putting it at a funny angle. She regained the camera and turned to Optimus as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Here we are," he chirped, landing the ship. The others unfastened their belts and stood up. Rajan handed the camera to Blake while she unfastened her belt and stood up.

"Can I record for a while?"

"Sure, just don't break it!" Rajan snapped. "Whoa... this place is _huge_!" She gasped. Blake aimed the camera up at the 6 story building.

"Are we up, or down?"

"Whole thing." Ratchet replied, snagging the Camera from Blake. He walked into the building after Optimus.

"We get the whole thing?" Rajan reiterated.

"Correct. We get one floor each, well, You have to share with someone."

"Oh come on," Rajan groaned. Ratchet turned the camera on Rajan, just in time to catch Sideswipe rest his arm on her shoulder. Ratchet chuckled.

"You can share with Sideswipe,"

"No!" Rajan snapped, pushing Sideswipe's servo from her shoulder. "I am NOT sharing with Swiper." She glared at Ratchet, snarling.

"It's that or you're sleeping under the stars," Rajan sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but as soon as he tries something-"

"I wont try anything," Sideswipe promised. Rajan gave him another glare. Ratchet turned the camera on Optimus and jolted backwards at how close the tall mech was.

"Primus! Optimus, you scared the slag out of me!" Ratchet Vented. Optimus chuckled.

"We have a lot of unpacking to do, so I suggest putting that Camera away, for now."

"Sure thing." With that, Ratchet switched the Camera off.

* * *

**7:09pm**

* * *

The camera flickered back on, and carried into the underground bay. There, all the Autobots were sitting, laughing at each others crude jokes. The only one missing, was Mirage.

"So, have a nice power-recharge, 'rage?" Asked Sideswipe, looking up at the camera.

"Affirmative, I really needed that recharge after that journey." Mirage's voice replied. Rajan turned to the camera, and Mirage turned the camera to Rajan.

"What? So you'll record, but you wont be recorded. That's just..."

"I don't like being on Camera!" With that, all the autobots burst into laughter. "Ha ha," Mirage growled in frustration. Rajan rolled her Optics and looked back down at her Datapad. The Camera was set down on a table for a clear view of the 'bots. Mirage sat beside Bumblebee and Sideswipe. Rajan shot a glare at Sideswipe as he attempted to wrap his arm around her shoulder, for the umpteenth time.

"Oh for Primus' sake," She snarled. "stop it!"

"You'll come runnin' to me one day," Sideswipe smirked. Rajan rolled her optics again, and once again, set focus on her datapad. Optimus was discussing human activity with Ratchet, Mirage and Bumblebee were having a stare off, Sideswipe was watching Rajan read, while Blake played on a video game, his glossa sticking out in concentration. There was a sudden bang from upstairs, which tore the 'bots from their concentration. Rajan was the first to stand up and take the camera.

"What was that?" Blake demanded.

"I dunno, I was gonna go up and find out..."

"I'll come with ya." Sideswipe offered, standing up.

"Fine," Rajan growled.

"No funny business Sideswipe." Optimus ordered. Sideswipe nodded. Rajan and Sideswipe took upstairs. It was black, both in the building, and outside.

"I swear that light was on before..." Sideswipe mumbled, switching on the light. The instant it was on, it flicked off again.

"What the fuck? You just turned that on!"

"And the bulb's new!" Sideswipe switched the light back on as Rajan drew closer. Both 'bots jolted as the light went off and a door slammed shut and creaked open again. "Fuck! What the hell?" Sideswipe switched on the headlights on his chest armour, lighting the passage. "This is messed up, that door's always shut..."

"I noticed... something's opened it," Another bang as the door they were facing suddenly slammed shut, causing both bots to jolt again. "Shit! Here, hold this," Rajan ordered as she handed the camera to Sideswipe.

"Where are you going?" He asked as Rajan walked forward. She turned back to him.

"I'm gonna see what's going on,"

"Be careful..." Rajan nodded as she walked forward, careful to stay in Sideswipe's light. She slowly opened the doors and peered in. Her tail twitched uncomfortably as she walked further into the room. There was a bang from inside the room, which made Rajan jolt.

"Are you okay?" Sideswipe demanded. Rajan gave him a shaky thumbs up, before walking right into the darkened room. Sideswipe walked towards the door.

Suddenly, Rajan screamed.

"Shit!" Sideswipe put the camera on the floor and ran forward. Rajan ran out the room and into his arms. "Rajan? What happened?"

"one of Ratchet's tools fell off the bench, and one of the storage doors flew open!" She whimpered.

"fuck," Sideswipe held Rajan close to his chassis. "We better tell Optimus about this." With that, both 'bots turned. Rajan shakily picked up the camera, then leaned into Sideswipe's side.

When they got downstairs, all optics turned to them. Rajan set the camera down and bolted towards her Opiluk. Optimus stood up and caught her in his arms, holding her close.

"You better hear this," Sideswipe stated. Optimus looked at the silver mech.

"I went to switch the light on, but something switched it right back off again, the second time I tried, it went off again, so I gave up. There was another bang, as the medbay door slammed shut, cos it was open, and Rajan insisted to investigate.  
"She went in, and at first everything was alright, but then she screamed. I ran toward her and she ran back out, apparently, one of Ratchet's tools fell, and a storage door flew open." Sideswipe explained.

"Now that _is_ strange. I always lock the storage doors," Ratchet hummed.

"The lock was on the floor," Rajan whimpered, turning to face the medic.

"The floor?" Ratchet repeated. Rajan nodded.

"I know this sounds like bullshit, but I think this place is haunted." Blake blurted. All the Mechs turned to face the young hybrid. Rajan closed her eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous," Ratchet chided. "This place is brand new,"

"Ghosts can move you know," Blake retorted, sending a small glare at the old Mech. He scowled.

"Blake, you're talking a load of sh-" Mirage was cut off by a loud scrapping on the wall. Rajan yelped and buried her face in Optimus's chest plates.

"What the fuck was that?" Sideswipe snapped. "That sounded like, Frenzy, or Ravage,"

"Idiot," Ratchet slapped the back of Sideswipe's head "They're both dead, Frenzy sawed his own head off, and Bee Ripped Ravage's spinal strut out."

"exactly! Ghosts with claws can scrape walls," Blake snapped. Rajan whimpered.

"Oh shut up," Ratchet chided. "Rajan's scared enough,"

"After seeing one of your tools move, I ain't surprised." Blake retorted, gritting his teeth. Ratchet glared at the young hybrid.

"Are you _asking_ for trouble, kid? Cos I can easily give you it,"

"Is that a threat?" Blake growled as he stood up.

"No, it's a fact,"

"Oh really, old-timer?"

"Right, that's it!" Ratchet bolted for Blake, only to be pulled back by Bumblebee.

"Ratchet, Blake, cease and desist." Optimus ordered. Both mechs glared each other down. "Blake, to your quarters. You are grounded."

"What?" Blake blinked, looking up at his Opiluk. "But Opi-"

"No buts. Move."

Blake grumbled as he left the room. Optimus moved Rajan to look her in the Optics.

"Sideswipe, Take Rajan up to yo-"

"no! i don't want to go back up! Please! I'm scared!" Rajan protested.

"Sweetspark, you've had a long cycle, you must recharge," Rajan shook her head. Optimus sighed and looked to Sideswipe. Sideswipe gave him a confused look.

"Sides," Mirage spoke. "You were the one that went with Rajan ups-"

A sudden yell from upstairs caused all the bots to jolt. Blake ran into the room.

"I am NOT going up there!" he vented. "I swear, this place is haunted. My fucking door locked itself, then one of the pillows launched itself at me!" All the bots stared at him.

"Alright," Optimus sighed. "Stay down here until we all go for recharge."

Blake nodded and took his seat. Mirage and Bumblebee stared at the young hybrid for a little while, before sitting back down. Optimus sat down, and Ratchet sat beside him. Sideswipe pulled Rajan close to his chassis. Rajan looked up at him, her optics wide with fear. Sideswipe gave her a small, reassuring smile, before sitting back down beside Mirage, Rajan on his lap. She settled her helm against the silver mech's chest plates, staring blankly at the wall past Bumblebee

* * *

**11:56pm**

* * *

Optimus yawned as he stood up. Mirage, Bumblebee and Sideswipe were nodding off, and Blake, Ratchet and Rajan were already in recharge. Optimus lightly shook Ratchet awake, who grumbled in annoyance.

"It's best we all went to our quarters." Ratchet looked around the room at the drowsy, or sleeping, Autobots.

"Agreed."

Ratchet stood up and headed out the door. "May your recharge be fitful." He added as he left. Mirage and Bumblebee left the room soon after, leaving with the same Cybertronian phrase. Optimus lifted up his mechling carefully as Sideswipe stood up, Rajan in his arms. Optimus left with a simple nod, as to not wake up the sleeping younglings. Sideswipe nodded back before turning the camera off.

* * *

**3:30am**

* * *

The camera had been in Rajan and Sideswipe's room for a while, switched on to record. Most of the night, they both slept silently, backs to each other. Rajan whimpered in her recharge and turned over at the same time as Sideswipe. The plant on the bedside table moved slightly, and a dark shadow shot past the door. A loud bang tore the bots from recharge, both quickly onlining their optics, filling the room with a small blue-green glow.

"What was that?" Sideswipe whispered. Rajan shook her head and shrugged, clearly frightened. Sideswipe sat up slowly and sat with his legs over the side of the berth. The mech shuddered and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Rajan demanded.

"To see what that was," He said, heading to the door. Rajan watched him, wide-opticked with fear. Sideswipe's engine rumbled a little as he entered the passage. He jolted as a bang sounded from downstairs. "What the hell?" He leaned over the banister. He jolted again as Rajan squealed, the blanket over her legs fell to the floor and she curled up. "What happened?" Sideswipe demanded, walking in.

"Nothing, I'm over-reacting." Rajan admitted. Sideswipe frowned and shut the door before lying down. Rajan snuggled into him as he settled. He rumbled quietly. Rajan offlined her optics as she fell into recharge.

* * *

So, there's day one, what did you think? Send a Review and let me know!


End file.
